Rogue Power revised
by twistedmic
Summary: This is a revised version of Rogue Power. Darker, more violent. An army from 2012 travels back to the summer of 1996 to battle Voldemort and his followers.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: The original Rogue Power stalled out on me and I couldn't write anymore. After months of writers block I decided to re-write the story, make it darker and more violent. Here is the result.

ROGUE POWER Revised

"Nice night." Alexander Hooper said.

"Yeah, it is." Robert Parks replied.

Hooper sat down next to the other man and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one for himself and offered one to Parks, who waved it off.

Hooper took a long drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke upward. "We're opening The Gate tomorrow." He said. " You still up for it?"

"Yeah," Parks replied. "I'm still up for it. You know I've been dead for ears now, just haven't gotten around to laying down."

"Ever since she was killed, I know the feeling." Hooper said and took another long drag, finishing of the cigarette, and tossed the butt away.

"Good luck tomorrow." Hooper said as he climbed to his feet and walked away.

Parks tilted his chin to Hooper. "Same to you."

Once Hooper was out of sight, Parks pulled a crumpled, faded picture from his back pocket and gazed down at the smiling face of a dark haired girl.

"I'll be with you soon." He said and ran his thumb over the girls face. "I'm almost done here."

Parks tucked the picture back into his pocket and climbed to his feet. "It really is a nice night." He muttered as he walked over to a nearby hangar.

**SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE**

After he left Parks, Hooper went to the Temporal Rift Gate (called TriG by some, and simply the Gate by others) chamber to triple check the time coordinates and cargo and transport manifests. '_Everything's set.'_ Hooper shut down every computer program except for those that ran the Gate generator and the time coordinates and left the control room.

"I promise you, Susan," Hooper whispered softly as he entered the TRiG chamber. "I'll fix things. To much has been destroyed because of him."

He climbed into the drivers' seat of the last truck in the convoy that waited to drive through the massive steel arch that sat on the other end of the chamber. Once inside he took a white plastic pill bottle from his pocket, unscrewed the lid and dumped four small purple pills into his hand.

Hooper stared at the pills for a few seconds before he popped them into his mouth and swallowed them dry. He then replaced the lid and stuffed the bottle back into his pocket, settled back into the seat and closed his eyes.

**SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE**

Parks was jolted awake by the shrill beeping of his mechs comm. unit. He reached over and flicked on the transmitter/receiver. "Yeah?"

"The Gate's going online in five." Hooper replied.

"I copy. Moving in to position now." Parks switched his mech to full power mode and walked it towards the main gate of the base. "How much time do you need?"

"Fifteen minutes once the grid comes down. Hardgrave's got charges set to blow the Gate once we're through so you don't have to worry about that."

"Alright." Parks replied. "Good luck on your mission."

"Same to you." Hooper replied.

Parks nodded and activated his mechs weapons systems and picked up one of the two quad-railed missile launchers from the pile of weaponry at his mechs side. With the early morning sun at his back he was in the perfect position to guard against enemy invaders.

"One minuet until the Gate goes active. Power's being shunted from outer buildings, grid will drop in thirty seconds."

Parks switched off the weapons safeties and turned on his targeting computer. "Time for some fun." He muttered to himself.

Half a minute later the air shimmered briefly, like a heat distortion, then a flicker of blue static ran across the perimeter of the base.

Parks radar buzzed, announcing that the shield grid had fallen and his HUD was filled with red squares, each one representing an enemy unit.

He targeted the nearest four enemies and fed each set of coordinates to a separate rail on the launcher then hit the firing stud.

The launcher jerked four times in rapid succession and the four missiles sped toward their own targets. Parks tossed aside the empty launcher, picked up a second and repeated the firing process, sending another four missiles speeding towards another four enemy mechs. .

By the time the first four missiles had struck their targets, Parks had discarded the second launcher and picked up an assault rifle.

"Gate's opening, we're moving out." Hooper said.

Parks pulled the butt of the assault rifle tightly to his mechs shoulder and carefully picked his targets, firing in short bursts.

The high-powered, armor piercing rounds easily ripped through the thin armor of the onrushing enemy mechs, spraying thick black oil and pale hydraulic fluid into the air.

Despite his blistering rate of suppression-fire, and the countless units he had destroyed, the enemies continued to surge forth, coming ever closer to Parks.

Parks dropped his assault rifle and scooped up the heavy machine gun and turned it to full automatic.

The enemy mechs and tanks were decimated until they grew close enough to begin returning fire.

The machine gun jammed and Parks was struck twice by incoming fire, once in the leg and once in the side. 'Who the fuck's brilliant idea was it to make us feel whatever damage our mechs receive?'

The left side of Parks' mech suddenly went dead and slumped sideways. He activated his right shoulder mounted multi-rocket launcher system and targeted as many of the enemies as he could and fired.

The mech shuddered violently as all forty-eight rockets were launched in less than six seconds

An enemy rocket slammed in to the ground several feet in front of Parks, spraying the chest and stomach of his mech with white-hot shrapnel. Several pieces sliced through the armor and plunged into Parks chest.

'Hurry up Harry.' He thought as he felt blood fill one of his lungs. 'I can't fight them off much longer.'

The ground shook, then, seconds later, Parks was enveloped in a cloud of concrete dust and smoke, signaling the destruction of the GATE and the building containing it.

Parks smiled and activated his mechs self-destruct system. Half a second before the engine core overloaded Parks saw the image of a beautiful young woman, whole and free of scars, appear before him.

"'Mione." He said softly, feeling blood spray from his lips.

"I've been waiting fro you Neville." The young woman said and took his hand in hers. Neville felt all of his injuries, both old and new, fade away.

**SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE**

_She runs through the forest, nosily crashing thought the underbrush, her lungs burning._

_He is chasing her, she knows, even though he makes no sound as he pursues her._

_Thin branches and vines slap at her face as she rushes through the trees, small pebbles and sticks bite into her bare feet._

_She suddenly breaks through the forest into a wide, circular meadow, filled with thick, lush grass and fragrant flowers. The full moon is shining brightly, making the dew clinging to the blades of grass to gleam like diamonds._

_She runs faster, hoping to reach the other side before he caught up to her._

_He pounces on her halfway across the meadow, rolls her onto her back and straddles her thighs._

_His face was draped in shadow as he sits on her thighs, only his eyes, burning with a deep hunger and passion, and his fang-like teeth, gleaming and ivory white, visible. He lowers his head, bringing his face within inches of hers. "That was quite a merry chase you led me on. But I have a different kind of fun in mind."_

_He grabs the collar of her nightgown and rips it right down the middle, exposing her chest to the cool night air. He pulls back, once more sitting on her thighs._

"_No bra?" HE asks and cups her left breast, running his thumb over her stiff nipple._

_She moans in pleasure and arches her back, pushing her chest against his hand._

_He grins, like a predator about to make an easy kill. He slides his hand down her stomach and down between her legs and rubs his palm against the front of her knickers._

_She moans again and bucks against his hand._

_He rubs her again, feeling her knickers grow warm and damp, proof of her arousal._

"_Nice and eager, I see." He growls and slips his fingers under the waistband of her underwear. "These will definitely have to come off._

_He jerks his hand back and tears the garment from her body and tosses it carelessly over his shoulder._

_He reaches down and adjusts his pants._

_She moans loudly when she feels his length, hot and hard, press against her._

"_You're mine now." He growls and thrusts into, drawing another moan, the loudest and longest yet, from her throat._

_She wraps her legs around his hips as he starts thrusting hard and fast. _

"_D-don't stop!" She moans and bucks her hips._

_He growls low in his chest as he continues to thrust, drawing loud and long moans from her._

_With a bestial roar, he buries himself deep inside her as he reaches his climax._

Luna jerked awake, moaning and trembling as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body. As the intense pleasure subsided she noticed that her legs were spread open, as if accommodating a phantom lover, and her knickers had been soaked with her juices.

Luna slipped out of bed and peeled off her nightclothes and walked, unashamedly nude, into her adjoining bathroom. She turned on the shower and, when the water was hot enough, stepped inside, smiling happily.

'Harry and I will be having a great deal of fun very soon.'

**SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE**

Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, gripped her wand tightly and backed as far away from the door o her study as possible.

She knew that she had no chance of surviving to see the next sunrise. There were to many Death Eaters for her to fight off. 'At least Susan isn't here.' Amelia thought, taking a small bit of comfort that her niece wasn't to be a victim of this attack.

She tightened her grip on her wand even more and waited for the Death Eaters to break through the wards of her study, determined to take as many Death Eaters with her as possible.

The door blew inward and Amelia began firing lethal curses through the doorway. She heard four bodies fall before she was hit with a full body bind.

As her wand clattered to the floor Amelia cursed herself for not killing more, and for not being able to reach the capsule of suicide potion she kept around her neck.

One Death Eater, wearing a silver hued mask, swaggered over to Amelia.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" He said haughtily. "When you are not in the Wizengamot."

'Damn you Dolohov!' Amelia snarled mentally.

The silver masked Death Eater raised his wand and started an incantation.

A loud roar filled the study, followed by a deafening crash and Dolohov was struck by a large, black muggle vehicle that burst through the wall. HE was pulled under the vehicle and crushed beneath a large tire.

A door on the side of the vehicle swung open and three people, dressed in jet-black muggle style armor, stepped out. Two of them were unarmed and the third one was wearing a back-mounted tank with a long, flexible hose connected to a large black wand held in both hands.

The armed soldier pointed its wand at the remaining Death Eaters and squeezed the handle closet to the tip.

A jet of bright flame leapt from the tip and engulfed the Death Eaters, who shrieked in anguish. The screams ended quickly and the soldier released the handle, extinguishing the stream of fire.

One of the unarmed soldiers removed its helmet, revealing the soldier to be female. She picked up Amelia's wand and muttered. "Finite Incantum"

Amelia's arms and legs relaxed and she immediately reached for the vial hanging from her neck.

"Don't worry Madam Bones,' the soldier said. "We're the good guys, we're takin' you to Hogwarts."

**SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE**

Albus Dumbledore swiftly ran down the main staircase of Hogwarts, wand gripped firmly in hand. He had been in his office, attempting to remove Voldemort's soul fragment from the Gaunt family ring when he saw the flash of a patronus, the pre-determined signal of an Order of the Phoenix member needing entry into the castle.

When the old wizard reached the main floor he rushed the large double doors and waved his wand in a complicated pattern to unlock the large amount of charms and spells he had had placed on the doors.

The two massive doors swung open, quieter than a graveyard at midnight, to reveal a man, wearing black, muggle style armor with a black helmet tucked under one arm.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked, readying his wand to attack if the new comer proved to be in league with Voldemort.

"I'm a dealer in information and a seasoned warrior. I have information on the troop movements of this 'Dark Lord' Voldemort, his plans and most importantly his spies. I also have information on a wide variety of things"

"What information do you posses? And how can it help my cause?" Dumbledore asked.

"I know that you were about to destroy a horcrux that you have in your office. I know that if you had destroyed it you would have lost your hand and eventually your life.

I know that you have Severus Snape down in his little dungeon brewing up a binary Pacification potion that you plan to use on Harry Potter in an attempt to better control his 'volatile emotions'.

I know that Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be called Tonks, is in a deepening depression that will lead her to seek comfort in the arms of a man who will soon be driven insane by a combination of lycanthropy and rabies and will tear her to shreds."

"How can you know such things?" Dumbledore cried in shock.

The man removed his right glove and showed Dumbledore the back of his hand, which bore a set of scars in the form of the words 'I must not tell lies'. The man than closed his eyes in concentration and a thin lighting bolt-shaped scar appeared on his forehead.

"I've lived through those events. I'm the Harry Potter from twenty years in the future."

"You must return to your own ti-"

"I can't return, old man." Future Harry said, interrupting Dumbledore. It was a one-way trip. Even if I could return I wouldn't go back. There's nothing left for me back there.

Don't even try to obliviate yourself old man. You need to know everything I tell you. And I'll be taking over the security measures for this school. The ones you put in place are depressingly pathetic and ineffective.

By security measures I mean stronger disciple for anyone that breaks the rues, tighter perimeter defenses, security patrols for Hogsmeade visits and many other things.

Finally, I no longer go by the name Harry Potter. I am Alexander Hooper.


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue Power Revised Chapter Two 

'Well, this is new.' Harry thought as he passed through the barrier of Platform 93/4. Instead of the usual near mob of students and parents milling about the platform in a chaotic fashion, there was a great deal more order.

First off, no parent was present, only students and soldiers clad in black, muggle-style armor. The students had been organized into seven separate lines, by year it looked like. Each line started near the entrance to the platform and ended in front of a tall free- standing metal arch. Next to each arch was a metal-framed, fabric-walled bin and an armed soldier. On the other side of the arch was a large device that looked to be part computer, part camera and part copy machine. A second soldier stood by the device.

The students were passing through the arches one at a time, having any magical item they were carrying taken from them, placed in labeled plastic bags and dumped into the bin. They were then directed to stand before the camera/computer/copy machine while the soldier manning it pressed a series of buttons. Seconds later a small card was ejected from the machine. The soldier then pulled a thin chain from a box on the machine, and attached the chain to the card before handing it to the student, who then entered the train.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Ron cried as he passed though the barrier and saw the changes.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's reaction. "Dunno."

"These must be the security changes that Dumbledore mentioned." Arthur Weasley said. "I thought he meant more Aurors, but this looks interesting.

As Ginny and Hermione passed through the barrier, a soldier stepped up to the group. "No parents allowed on the platform, sir." The soldier said, his voice sounding cold and robotic. "I am authorized to use any force I deem necessary to enforce my orders."

Arthur gulped nervously and nodded. He turned to the kids, bid them good-bye and apparated away.

After Arthur had left, the soldier spoke again. "Sixth years in that line, Fifth years in that line."

The group trunks were loaded onto a trolley and wheeled away as Harry and his friends moved into their designated lines.

Hermione was the first to pass through the arch. The soldier by the arch looked at a screen mounted on the side and said. "Please hand over your wand and dictation quill. They will be returned to you upon your arrival at your destination."

Ron went through next and had his wand, a bulging bag of dung bombs and a bottle of U-No-Poo taken.

Just before Harry took his turn through the arch, he saw Ginny go through the one to his left and have her wand, a diary and a small package wrapped in brown paper taken.

When he passed through the arch, Harry heard a small buzzing sound and was told to hand over his wand and invisibility cloak, which he did with great reluctance.

Harry was then directed to stand in front of the camera/computer/copy machine.

"Place your right thumb on the glass plate." The soldier operating the machine said. "And look directly into the camera."

Harry did so and felt a slight pinch on his thumb. The machine hummed softly and a card that resembled a driver's license was ejected from the machine.

The soldier picked up the card, attached a chain to it and handed the card to Harry. "This is your Identification key-card. Keep it with you at all times."

Harry took the card and slipped the chain around his neck before entering the train.

As Harry drew near the compartment that his friends had taken he could hear Ron complaining loudly. "I don't understand why they took my dung bombs and my U-No-Poo."

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. After spending a month at the Burrow, having to put up with Ron and Ginny's near constant childish, immature behavior, Harry did not feel like being in the same compartment as those two if they were going to continue to be so immature.

He noticed that Luna was alone in the next compartment and felt a sudden pull to join her.

Luna looked up from a magazine that she was reading when she heard the compartment door slide open and smiled at Harry. "Hello Harry."

"Hello Luna, did you have a good summer?"

Luna nodded her eyes, Harry noticed, grew unfocused and she shivered slightly. "It was very nice even though daddy and I failed to find a Crumple-horned Snorkack."

"That's good," Harry said as he sat down across from her. "About summer, I mean, not about you not finding a Snorkack."

"Thank you Harry." Luna smiled again, and Harry felt a jolt of pleasure at the sight of her smile

Before Harry could say anything the door slid open and Neville stood in the doorway. "Do you mind if I sit in here?"

"Go right a head." Harry replied.

"Thanks." Neville said and sat down next to Harry.

The train jerked into motion and began steaming out of the station.

"Oh," Harry said suddenly after two hours. "Do you still have your D.A. coins? I was thinking of starting it up again."

"I have mine right here." Neville said as he pulled his coin from his pocket. Neville was a bit to enthusiastic in removing his coin and it slipped from his fingers and rolled under the seat on Luna's side.

"I'll get it." Luna said just as Neville stood up. She quickly crawled halfway under the bench.

Harry's eyes were instantly drawn to Luna's firm, shapely jean encased rump. HE subconsciously licked his lips. 'Claim her!" Demanded a primal voice in Harry's mind. 'Take her, make her yours!'

"Got it!" Luna cried triumphantly as she emerged with the coin in hand, shaking Harry from his trance like state.

"Thank you, Luna." Neville said when she handed him his coin.

"I'm glad that you wish to restart the D.A." Luna said airily. "Being in the D.A. was almost like having friends."

Harry felt a twinge of sympathetic pain at Luna's words. He knew all to well the near crushing pain of loneliness due to the Dursley's ardent hatred of anything they deemed 'abnormal'.

"You'll always be my friend, Luna." Harry said. 'Hopefully with benefits' The primal voice added.

Luna smiled brightly and felt a stronger jolt of pleasure. "Thank you, Harry."

**SCENCECHANGESCENECHANGE**

"Mr. Dursley?" Abigail Lindsey said nervously as she approached the walrus-like man, who had just exited the elevator.

"What is it!" Vernon snapped.

"There is a man in you office-"

"Why the bloody hell did you let him in, idiot!"  
"H-he insist-ted that I allow him inside. He said that you were expecting him."

Vernon all but shoved Abigail out of his way and stormed towards his office. " I demand that you leave my office at once!" He screamed the second he stepped into his office.

"You're a real dick, ya know that?" The other man said.

"Leave my office at once!" Vernon screamed again, this time stomping his foot.

"Yelling and stomping your feet isn't going to make me move. The only thing it might do is give you an aneurysm."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Vernon roared.

The man spun around in the chair and glared at Vernon with bright, emerald green eyes. "Who do _you_ think I am, Vernon?"

"Impossible… today… young, not old… can't be…" Vernon sputtered while backing away.

"I see that you do know who I am. Good, that'll save some time."

Vernon reached the door and fumbled for the knob.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave, Uncle Vernon. You and I have a great deal of business to attend to." The man waved his hand and Vernon felt a slight static shock run through his body.

"There, now we won't be interrupted while we have our fun." The man stood up and drew a wicked looking knife and an equally wicked looking grin on his lips.

Vernon whimpered in fear as the man advanced on him. "T-the police will know that I was murdered!"

The man paused. "Do you know something about violent suicides and deaths, like jumping off a building?"

After a minute of silence the man continued. "The body is so messed up after such a death that it's hard to tell just what injuries existed before the person died."

The man stepped close to Vernon and waved the knife blade under his nose. Vernon noticed that it was stained with blood. "After all, the cops won't be able to tell that Petunia had her throat and belly slit before her car crashed into a wall and then burst into flame. And they won't be able to tell that nearly every single one of Dudley's bones had been broken before he fell in front of that speeding subway train. And they won't figure out that you were dead before you landed on that lovely company car you're so proud of, which you happen to have parked right out in front of your office building.

Feel free to scream if it makes you feel any better. Dudders sure did."

**SCENCECHANGESCENECHANGE**

'Thank God for the invention of jeans.' Harry thought as he followed Luna out of the train, his eyes locked on her backside.

"What the bloody hell happened to Hogwarts?"

Harry was jolted out of his through examination of Luna's anatomy by Ron's loud outcry. When he looked up, Harry could see the cause of Ron's outburst.

Hogwarts had undergone massive changes. A tall chain link fence, topped with coils of razor wire, had been erected around the original perimeter of Hogwarts grounds. Tall towers, with spotlights and muggle gun emplacements were spaced every thirty feet along the fence. The forest, which had grown right up to where the fence now stood had been cut down and burned back over three hundred yards. A large platform, with planes and helicopters at one end, stretched across a portion of the Great Lake. A similar platform rested atop the Hospital tower.

Where the original gates once stood was now a large tracked chain-linked gate. At the side of the gate was a guard shack, manned by two black armored soldiers.

More changes had been made to the grounds themselves. Flood-lights, mounted strategically on the castle and on towers around the grounds, completely illuminated the grounds. Several new buildings had been erected as well.

Hogwarts now more closely resembled a military base than a school.

"Wow." Harry said breathlessly.

"Quite interesting." Luna said. "Hogwarts can now protect herself from Heliopaths."

"Right," Ginny said as she and Dean walked up. "I'm sure herds of Heliopaths are just roaming the countryside."

"That's ridiculous." Harry said, drawing a smile from Ginny. "Everyone knows that Heliopaths travel in packs, not herds."

Ginny's smile dropped, she huffed in annoyance and stomped off towards a Thestral drawn carriage, pulling Dean with her.

Harry watched Ginny storm away for a second before turning to Luna. "Let's find a carriage."

"I'll lead the way. I know how much you enjoy the view." Luna said with a wink.

Harry felt his cheeks grow hot. "I, um, I mean."

Luna smiled as he tried to babble an apology. "I am not mad, Harry. I enjoy that you enjoy looking at me that way."

She turned around and walked towards the line of carriages, exaggerating the swing of her hips slightly.

Harry swallowed against a suddenly very dry throat. 'Interesting girl.'

**SCENCECHANGESCENECHANGE**

"Why were you hanging out with Loony Lovegood?" Ron asked while he and Harry waited for the sorting to begin.

"Because I like to be around her, Weasel." Harry snapped, deliberately using the nickname that Ron hated the most.

Ron flushed with anger and opened his mouth to retort.

"Every time you call her Loony, I call you Weasel." Harry said coldly.

Any further discussion was prevented by a tall, dark haired soldier standing up from the head table. "Attention students!" The man said loudly. " Changes have been made to the way that Hogwarts is run. Security-wise, no one is to cross the perimeter fence without permission or security supervision, failure to comply will result in imprisonment or more likely death. All hallways, classrooms and common room and restroom entrances will be monitored via video cameras as well as monitored for use of magic. All common rooms, dormitories and restrooms will be monitored for the use of magic, as such, prefects will no longer be needed. All students with prefecture status have had it revoked."

A storm of murmurs broke out.

"Silence!" The soldier barked, instantly halting all whispers. "Continuing. All students and staff are to keep their issued identification cards with them at all times. The card is the only way for you to gain access to classrooms and your common rooms. Visiting hours and sign up sheets will be posted for students wishing to enter other commons rooms other than their own.

For safety reasons any student found practicing dark magic, or making contact with dark magic users will be removed from the school, all wands will be checked in and out at secure locations before and after classes and, Quidditch has been canceled indefinitely.

Maps of the school and lists of prohibited objects will be provided, along with new school uniforms to all students."

Next to him, Harry could Ron gibbering and sputtering at the announcement of Quidditch being canceled.

'Doesn't bother me,' Harry thought. 'Even if my ban had been lifted I was going to give it up anyway. I've got more important things to deal with.'

**SCENCECHANGESCENECHANGE**

Azkabaan Auror and Death Eater spy, Louis Heathcliff Bastion barely bit back a scream of pain as his second Dark Mark, hidden beneath his hair, suddenly burned fiercely, signaling that it was time for him to release the Death Eaters that had been captured.

Bastion climbed off the naked, catatonic female prisoner that he had been 'entertaining' himself with, tucked himself back into his robes and cast two quick spells to remove any evidence of his recent 'enjoyment'. 'Not that it matters.' He thought darkly as he kicked the woman hard in the ribs, just for the hell of it.

The cell door banged closed behind Bastion and he strutted down the corridor towards the cells that held the Death Eaters, As he neared Malfoy's cell, Bastion heard a loud ripping, tearing sound and then felt a blast of intense heat wash over him.

**SCENCECHANGESCENECHANGE**

"Reaper to base, reaper to base do you read? " Rebekah Madison said into the radio microphone attached to her flight helmet.

"Base to Reaper, we read you loud and clear."

"Target Rock one has been destroyed. Mission complete. Returning to base."

"Good work, Reaper. See you at home."

Madison swung her F/A 35 jet around and flew back in the direction she had come from, leaving the decimated, flaming island prison of Azkabaan behind.


End file.
